I used to bully Austin Moon
by HannahStylesForever
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes but I made one that I will regret for the rest of my life. I bullied Austin Moon.
1. Whats the story?

I used to bully Austin Moon

I've made many mistakes in my life but the worst one I made was bullying Austin Moon. I never thought that that nerdy kid would turn into a world famous singer. Then when he came back to Miami, I'd be the most hated girl ever.

*Flashback*

"Please stop." Pleaded Austin. "Shut up Moon." I growled ramming him up against a wall and punching him straight into his eye. He winced in pain and fell to the floor. I enjoyed watching him in pain. For some reason it gave me pleasure. He was sprawled on floor whimpering in pain. I just laughed and kicked in the stomach not knowing what torture might be going through his mind.

*flashback ended*

I'm Ally Dawson and this is my story.

A normal Monday? Yeh that's what I thought. I walked to school like usual but this was no ordinary day. I walked into the classroom everyone was gathered round someone. I couldn't tell who it was. Was it someone new. This didn't usually happen. My best friend Trish ran up to me and told me one thing that would change my life forever. "Austin Moon is back." Austin Moon the guy I used to bully. Oh no. I've seen him on the TV. He's stronger than he was before. He could take me any day. While these thoughts were going through my head I didn't realise Austin was looking straight into my eyes. I looked up and saw him. "Hello Ally." He said his chocolaty brown eyes sparkling with anger.


	2. Austin's new life

**A/N: So what do you guys think to this new side of Ally? I kind of like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally although I wish I did then I could kiss Ross Lynch all day. Lol. **

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

I looked out the window of my limo. Yeah I'm pretty rich. I'm an international singing superstar. Obviously I have money. So here I am for the first time since I left Miami a year ago for a tour coming home. I sighed leaning back looking over at my best friend Dez. He was videoing us moving. He was always recording something. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a tight white top showing my abs . Yeah that's right I have abs and I'm proud of it. Ok that sounded really lame. Over the top I was wearing a black leather jacket. The jacket alone had cost $350. That's how much money I have. "School tomorrow Austin." Dez exclaimed. School? "What do you mean Dez?" I asked very confuzzeld. "Jimmy didn't tell you?" Ok what was going on. "WHAT?!" I shouted making Dez jump by my sudden outburst. "Austin, tomorrow we're going back to Marino High School."

*Flash back*

"You'll never be able to sing geek." Ally said while her friends laughed. I can't really call them friends though. They're just girls that follow Ally around because they're scared she'll bully them.

"If you're so sure you can sing. Then why don't you sing for us." Ally said glaring at me then giving me a kick in the leg. It was only one kick but the beatings were catching up with me. I was very weak and Ally knew it. That just made her attack me even more. Hoping she wouldn't beat me after this I took a deep breath and sung. It didn't work. I fell to floor in a coughing fit. Ally burst out laughing. Then gave me another kick this time in the face. I felt blood trickle down my face from my nose. A nosebleed again. I looked up at Ally who had an evil look on her face. She had something in her hand. No not water. She poured the icy cold water over me. I felt the water run down my back. I gave a small shiver. Ally bent down and whispered in my ear "Don't mess with me Moon." Then walked off leaving me lying on the ground unable to move.

*Flash back ended*

I shivered remembering that day. Marino High School was where Ally went. My face went as white as a sheet. Dez noticed it but he also knew why I was worried. "Austin. Don't worry about Ally." He said trying to comfort me. Don't worry? "Dez. What if she starts bullying me?" My voice was cracking. Stop Austin you're not going to cry. "Austin, you're a worldwide superstar she won't bully you. I'm telling you as soon as you step in that high school you'll be popular." Now that helped. Maybe Dez is right. I mean look at me. Girls run after me screaming. I don't have to worry about Ally.

At school …

Dez was right. As soon as we stepped in school girls began running up to me with phone number and asking for pictures. Some people even had signs that said stuff like. _We love you Austin, Will you marry me Austin. We've missed you Austin. Welcome back._ It was crazy. We walked into the classroom and girls immediately began swarming round us. We went to the back desks and sat down on them and started to talk to all the girls. This is not a bad life. Then she came in. When the girls saw her they stepped away from me. Take charge Austin. I looked at the girl anger sparking through my body. It was Ally.

**So what do ya think? Any ideas for the next chapter. I'm thinking about putting a little Trez in too! Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed it.**


	3. What have I done

**Thanks for all you reviews. I'm going to do one chapter Ally's POV and the next Austin's. This one's Ally's. I might throw a bit of Dez and Trish's now and again and like I said last chapter some Trez will come into at some point.**

**auslly101- Lol and thanks.**

**Ok well I should get on with the story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Ally's POV

Thoughts raced through my head. Austin's back and he is looking gooooood! Wait did I just say that? I looked around Austin there were girls swarming around him. Come on. He's same nerdy Austin but with better clothes, more abs, better hair, better face, Ok he look amazing. I need to fix things with Austin. He's a celebrity. He's guarantee to become the most popular guy in school and if don't like him I'll lose all my popularity. I can't lose it. I guess I'll have to be 'nice' to Austin. I looked into his cold yet beautiful eyes. "A word." I said. I began to walk out the classroom. I turned around to see if he was following me. He gave me one last glare before walking behind me out the door. When we got far away from all the excited students waving at Austin and shouting his name he asked me. "Why?" I frowned "Why did you bully me? What did I ever do to you. All the time I tried to be nice to you." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. "Austin.." I started. He just shook his head and walked off. I'd really hurt him. What have I done.

**Sorry it's not very I've been really bust lately.**


	4. Forgivness

**Ok a lot of you guys have told me to make the chapters longer. So I will. In other chapters it's been one characters POV through the whole chapter but I'm going to scrap 's seen couples and careers. NO THEY CAN'T BREAK UP! Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally yet….**

Trish's POV

While Austin and Ally went to talk to each other, I had to talk to Dez. I remember him very well. He was soooo annoying. He still is. "Hi Trish. " He said cheerfully. "Go away." I'm not in the mood for Dez but apparently he was in the mood for me. "What do you think their saying, Austin's gonna be dead angry. Do you like pineapple?" The questions went on. "SHUT UP!" I screamed eventually. Being the idiot he is Dez just grinned like an idiot and walked off to film some of the other girls. Weird boy …

Austin's POV

I can't believe Ally. She bully's for 5 years. I become famous and she thinks I'll forgive her. No chance. At least we have music first, music always relaxes me. Me and Dez walked into the classroom and headed straight for the back. Although it wasn't long till the teacher made me sing. Ever since I've been famous I've always been Austin Moon. Not Austin. No one wants to know about Austin they want to know about the famous Austin Moon. They don't want to know about childish, pancake loving Austin. But that's who I am. I stood up and picked up my guitar. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I've never been nervous before. I took a deep breath closing my eyes in the process and sung.

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Sometimes I get in my own way

I need someone to say

"Hey! What are you thinking?"

Your words, their always just in time

Just like a perfect rhyme

Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)

Like pieces of a puzzle

Without each other,

We're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)

'Cause we're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Remind me when I'm losing touch

When I'm a little much

Pull me back to reality

You, keep my feet on the ground

Cuz when you're not around

I feel like I am floating

Like pieces of a puzzle

Without each other we're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay

By your side forever

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)

'Cause we're better together

(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on

(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on

(Oh) You're the bright side of every day

Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)

It's not the same

Better, we're better

Oh Oh Oh

We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)

By your side forever (Ever)

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

We're better together

Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)

By your side forever (Ever)

'Cause we're better together

Hey (Hey), there's no other way

We'll make it through whatever

We're better together

Uh-ooh oh oh

Uh-ooh oh oh oh

Everyone stood up clapping. I gave smiled then someone caught my eye. It was Ally. She was clapping. For me. Smiling at me. But she doesn't like me. She hates me. She bullied me. This day keeps getting weirder. I had no idea how right I was.

Ally's POV

I promised myself that this wouldn't happen. But I can't stop love. I'm in love with Austin. When he started singing everything felt perfect. He's the one I want to be with. But he hates me. Omg. He's looking at me. I flashes him a quick smile. He smiled back looking confused. I guess he would do. All I've ever done is be mean to him. I need to change that.

**I do not own Better Together! **** Luv the song though.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Bye xx**


	5. Does she like me

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. This is my first Fanfic and you guys have been so nice about it. To say thanks I'm going write an extra-long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally but I will one day …**

Ally's POV

After Austin had sung the rest of the lesson was a bore. I couldn't get his voice out my head. "This assignment counts as half of your grade." Our teacher said. I sat up in my seat. Music was the one lesson that I actually wanted to get a good mark in. Well I want to get a good mark in every lesson. I'm a bit of a geek but no one. Not even Trish knows that about me. I pushed that out of my mind and put my focus back on the teacher. He was halfway through the list of partners for the assignment. Had he already said my name?

"Brooke and Cassidy

Dallas and Kira

Trish and Dez

Austin and Ally"

Austin. I looked over to were Austin was sitting. He did not look very happy. "Go and get in your pairs and discuss this project." The teacher ordered. I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Austin. "So… What do we have to do?" I asked Austin. "Write a song." He said. "Well you're the singer who makes a good song." I said to Austin trying to make a conversation. "Usually they have words in." Austin replied. "No really." I said sarcastically. After that it went silent until the bell went for next lesson. "So you wanna come to Sonic Boom tonight and you know work on the song?" I asked Austin nervously. He just nodded and walked out the classroom. Why was I so nervous around him.

I didn't see Austin for the rest of the day. Sure I passed him in the hallway but we never stopped to chat. But he didn't really want to talk to me. So when it comes to writing the song I know it will be awkward. When school finished I headed straight home to Sonic Boom. There were a couple of customers here and there but most of the time I sat there writing in my book. Trish is the only person who knows that I have a book that write in. It's my dairy and song writing book. Yeah I write songs. The real me is kinda dorky. You see when I was in primary and middle school I always used to get bullied. So when I went to high school I changed myself. I stopped bringing my book to school. I changed my whole look. I stopped being a swot. Then I met Austin. I guess I had a teeny crush on him when I first met him. But he was a nerd and I was popular. I wasn't going to mess up what I had worked so hard for. To hide my true feelings for him I bullied him. Now he's back. I can't bully him anymore. He's not the same guy. There's no way to hide what I feel for him. "Er hi." I looked up to Austin standing there. I quickly hid my book. "Hi." I gave him a smile. Every time I smiled at him. He always looked confused. But I guess you would if the girl who used to bully you every day started being nice to him.

Austin's POV

What is with Ally. Why is she being nice to me? I just don't get it. She's acting like .. Wait. No. Does Ally have a crush on me?

*Flashback*

"Dez, I'm fed up of being bullied." I groaned. I was at Dez's after another day of being beaten by Ally. "Well stand up to them. With an elephant." He said as he messed about with his camera. "I can't. Wait. An elephant." Dez just didn't understand. I've never been this afraid. I can't stand up to Ally. "Yeh you could buy an elephant and…" Dez started. His plans were always crazy. "I'm gonna make, make, make them do a double take." I sung carelessly around the room. "That's a good song who wrote it?" Dez asked. Dez thought that was a professional song. I wrote it. "Me." I mumbled just loud enough for Dez to hear it. "You should make a music video for it. I have this cool idea that would go great for the song." Dez suggested. "I don't know. Anyway how do you know it would be perfect for the song, you heard one line." I said sitting down next to Dez. "Actually. When we're not in school you sing it all the time." Dez admitted. I wouldn't do that. No. I probably would. "What would we do with the video after we've made it?" I asked. "Put it on the internet." Dez replied simply. I shook my head violently. I couldn't do that. "Think about it Austin. We could fix your hair. Dress you like a rock star. You could be a star." He said. After a bit more nagging I agreed and that one video changed my life.  
*flash back ends*

I smiled thinking about it. After we made the video I became an overnight internet sensation. It caught the eyes of owner of the record company Starr records. Jimmy Starr. He signed me to his record company and I spent the rest of year recording an album. So I changed my complete look. I wasn't nerdy anymore. I was famous singer Austin Moon. "So shall me work on the song." Ally asked interrupting my thoughts. I nodded. If Ally really has a crush on me then this should be very interesting.

**Thanks for reading and please review xx**


	6. Not a love song

**Hi. I'm not sure how this chapters gonna turn out but please tell me if it's good or bad. I've also decided to name the chapters instead of them being called like Chapter 6 or 7. Oh and thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Austin and Ally, I only own the plot**

Austin's POV

Me and Ally we're in her practice room. Writing a song. If you could call it a song. Ally was playing the piano and I had the guitar. We weren't speaking. Just playing random things. Ally began playing something. It sounded really good. So I played along trying to match the chords up to what Ally was playing. I then decided to try and make up lyrics on the spot. All I got was "Woah" and "Yeah" I saw Ally looking at me. I looked down self-consciously "Stop." She said quietly. Was she trying to say I was a bad singer. "Ok, I know you're not exactly my biggest fan, but I'm not that bad of a singer." I replied darkly. "That's not was I meant. I meant stop being so nervous. I won't bite." She told me smiling. She won't bite! I remember her biting me. "Yeh well I wouldn't put it behind you." I answered. Ally laughed. It wasn't supposed to be a joke. It was silent for a while after that. It was a really awkward silence. That was until Ally started singing.

"Stop, hiding out in the shadows." She started nervously. Why was she so nervous she has an amazing voice.

"Scared to show the world you exist." I finished.

In the end we had an amazing song.

Woah! Yeah!

Stop, hiding out in the shadows

Scared to show the world you exist

Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness

The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shock

You're never gonna win

So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls

Whoa

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change

You can fight it inside

Think don't have the strength that it takes

Oh and truth

You can twist and resist it

Or finally look it straight in the face

'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win

So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls, whoa

And you can dare to have it all

Come on and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble down

Feel all the doubt

Just crumble now

And let the light come pouring in

Just break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall

Break down the walls, whoa

And you can dare to have it all

C'mon and give it everything you can

Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa

Break down the walls, whoa

Break down the walls, whoa

Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls.

I looked over at Ally. "This is definitely going to be on my next album." I told her flipping my hair. She took a few shaky breaths. I love teasing Ally. "That would be copy right." She retorted. "Not if I give of the credit." I replied. Ally's eyes were locked on me. People really can't take there eyes of me. Ally was just about speak when I heard a crash from downstairs. Me and Ally ran out the practice room to see Dez in the store with horse. Now that would probably surprise most people but I'm Dez's best friend. This is just normal. "WHY HAVE YOU GOT A HORSE!" Ally screamed. "Well I wanted to get revenge on you for what you did to Austin and he said no about the elephants so…" Dez began to explain. "Look, I hate Ally for what she did. So, yeh I wanted revenge. But revenge isn't going to fix anything. Past is past. Let's all get on with our lives." I Said. I don't really know where that came from but maybe it will make people realise that I don't want revenge on Ally. Now your all going to think I've fallen in love with Ally. Exact opposite. I still hate Ally. She may or may not have a crush on me but we're never gonna date. Sure Austin and Ally does sound really good together but no. I don't know if we can even ever become friends. Lots of things have changed. Ally bullied me because I was shy and insecure. That's all gone now. Whatever went on between me and Ally is ended. We just need to get on with our separate lives.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I will write more soon though. Hopefully tomorrow. Please review. I wanna know what you think.**

**Hannah x**


	7. Where it all went wrong Part 1

**Hi. First of all lots of people told me that the song was Break Down The Walls not Not A Love Song. I know that. I named the last chapter Not A Love Song because Austin decided that he didn't love Ally. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and sorry I haven't been updating as regularly as you'd like. I've had exams and I haven't had time to update. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's going to be in two parts by the way. This is part 1 to chapter 7.**

Ally's POV

I sighed, taking in a deep breath. Warm air filled my mouth. After all, we live in Miami. It's not going to be cold air. I heard someone pull a chair out. I looked up to see Trish.

"Hey Ally." She greeted.

I smiled back before looking back down at the floor.

"What's up." she asked.

Great. She had to ask.

"It's nothing. I just wish I knew what to do about this Austin thing." I explained.

When Trish heard Austin she rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm sick of that guy. He can't control your life. You do what you want. Know is there anything you've ever wanted to do." Trish exclaimed.

"Bungee jump of the highest bridge in Miami!" I shouted not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Done. Just let me get fired, then I'll get a job at the bungee jumping place and then we get a discount." Trish told me before getting up and walking off.

I'm not looking forward to this. Trish is a horrible employee. She is not gonna sort the ropes out. I hope.

I spent the rest of the day in Sonic Boom. Working behind the counter, nothing exciting. I tried to stop thinking about Austin. But I couldn't. _I loved him this whole time._ I thought to myself. _Cut it out Ally! _Yeh, I know I was having a fight with myself. Sad right. I tried to start thinking about other things. Not Austin, but clearly that wasn't going to happen. I would think of something and then somehow he would be linked to it. Why can't he just get out my life! Although, I know deeply in my heart that I want him in my life. I need him in my life.

Later on that day…..

I nervously slipped my legs in the harness then pulled it up tightly. This was really happening. I was really going to bungee jump of this bridge. Trish came up carrying a rope.

"You'll be fine Ally." She reassured as she clipped the rope onto the harness. I wasn't so sure.

Shakily, I walked over the bridge. An instructor, that wasn't Trish luckily, came over to me. He tied me to the top of the bridge.

"When you're ready." He said.

This is it, I'm really doing this. I took a deep breath and jumped. It felt great. All the worries just seemed to go away. But the things I didn't know.

Trish hadn't got the right rope. Instead of getting a new rope, she got an old battered one that shouldn't be used. The rope couldn't handle the pressure. You can probably guess what happened next. The rope began to snap…

**To be continued…..**

**I hope you liked it. Part two will be up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Hannah x**


	8. Where it all went wrong Part 2

**Hi, here's the second part. It's a little short but..**

Ally's POV

I heard a sickening snap. Then everything went in slow motion. I screamed as I began falling. Is this a dream. I heard screams from the top of the bridge. I heard a crack as my body impacted with the floor with a loud thud. I felt dizzy. I thought of my family, my friends, Austin. Before, my eyes closed and everything went black. Is it truly the end?

Trish's POV

I watched as Ally jumped off the huge bridge. I can't believe she actually did it. Then I saw rope begin to snap. My heart shattered as I remembered. I was supposed to get one of the new ropes because the old ones were worn out. "ALLY!" I screamed but it was no use. I watched as Ally screamed in panic as she fell down. I looked over to see the manger attaching himself, with a new rope, to the cliff. He leaped down to Ally's rescue. But she had already hit the ground. I felt so helpless as the words drummed in my head _this is all my fault, this is all my fault. _

The rest happened in a blur. Ally was rescued and took to an ambulance. Luckily, she was only just breathing. But there's still a chance she won't make it. Ally's Dad Lester was called and went in the ambulance. I just stood there stunned while it all happened. I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to see one text. From Austin. It said:

_Hey Trish, do you know where Ally is. We were supposed to meet at Sonic Boom to practice her song 15 minutes ago but she hasn't showed up. Austin xxx_

A tear fell down my cheek followed by more as I typed a reply.

_Austin, Ally went bungee jumping then the rope snapped! I'm not lying. She's on her way to hospital right now. Please come!_

I don't really know why I asked Austin to come he hated Ally. I guess I just needed comforting. I then realised I didn't have a car to get to the hospital. I frantically arranged for Austin to pick me up. He was there in like 5 minutes. He was fast. I groaned but got in the car anyway when I saw Dez sitting in the car. Austin put his foot on the pedal and sped off. _Ally stay with us please._

**Sorry it's so short I just thought this was a good place to stop. On another cliff hanger. Sorry guys! Anyways please review and I will start writing more tomorrow. **

**Hannah xxx**


	9. Alive or dead?

**Hi, sorry I know I haven't been updating a lot, I've been really busy. Summers on its way though so I will have loads of time to write more then. Hope you like it x**

Austin's POV

Me and Dez were waiting for Ally at Sonic Boom since we were supposed to practice our song. She was 15 minutes late and wouldn't reply to any texts or answer calls so I text Trish.

_Hey Trish, do you know where Ally is. We were supposed to meet at Sonic Boom to practice her song 15 minutes ago but she hasn't showed up. Austin xxx_

I soon got a reply and it was not what I was expecting.

_Austin, Ally went bungee jumping then the rope snapped! I'm not lying. She's on her way to hospital right now. Please come!_

At first, I thought she was joking but then I realised. Why would Trish joke about her best friends life? It did explain why she wasn't at Sonic Boom.

"DEZ QUICK, ALLY'S IN HOSPITAL!" I shouted not telling him all the details.

He looked kind of confused but followed me to the car anyway. I got another text from Trish asking if I could pick up and take her to the hospital. I agreed and sped down to the bungee jumping centre to pick up Trish. In a matter of time we were at the hospital.

"Do you know where Ally Dawson is?" I asked the receptionist frantically.

"She's in the operating theatre right now, but you can wait in the waiting room. If you go up to second floor then turn left it's the first room on the right." She replied.

We thanked her and quickly went up the lift to the waiting room. Inside there was Lester Dawson and Penny Dawson, Ally's parents. We sat there in silence waiting to find out if Ally was alive or dead.

Painful. That's all I can say about the waiting experience. No matter what Ally did to me in the past she doesn't deserve to die. She's still a person with family and friend that deeply care about her. Anyway she's changed. She's not the horrible bully she used to be. Now she's a kind, independent, beautiful girl. She has a great live ahead of her. She just can't die. Now I'm not trying to say I'm love with her. I just don't want a young girl with a long life ahead to die because of one huge mistake.

When Ally came out the operating theatre her parents saw her first. They came out after half an hour and said we could go and see her.

I took a deep breath and opened the handle. Lying on a bed in the middle of the room was Ally. She was ghostly pale and was hooked up to all sorts of machines. Her gorgeous brown eyes were snapped shut. She had a marks were they had stitched up scrapes all over her.

"Ally." I whispered quietly as I took a seat next to her. I took her hand and entwined mine around it.

I heard the creak of the door opening. It was the Doctor.

"Is she ok?" Trish asked.

"Well, we've had to reconstruct her ribs. She's broken her right leg. Luckily her back and neck are ok. It's just her head were worried about. It's a good job she had that helmet on or she would be dead but.. When she knocked her head, her brain shut down, not completely though. Basically, she's in a coma to give her body and brain time to heal. We don't know how long it will be for or if she will ever wake up." The Doctor told us solemnly.

"Can she hear us?" I questioned.

"Well we don't know for sure but maybe. Try telling her things that mean something to her. That may help her wake up." The Doctor answered before leaving.

A coma. So basically she's half dead. I have to wake her up somehow. I have to.

**Hope you liked it. Please review x**


	10. Its a waiting game

**Hi, sorry I can't update often enough I'm always really busy but I will finish this story. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**Disclaimer: For now anyway, I don't own Austin & Ally**

Austin's POV

There's only one thing on my mind right now, waking Ally up. She just couldn't die. Not Ally. I tried everything I could. I sung to her, I sat talking to her for hours. She just wouldn't wake up.

I sat curled up in the chair in the corner of Ally's room. It was where I had been for the past 4 days. Trish and Dez had been up as well. They hadn't stayed as long as me. They would come bringing me food and flowers for Ally. They would stay for an hour; two at the most then leave. It wasn't like they didn't care they were busy. With school and stuff. I should be at school too but I can't face school. Not right now. Not without Ally.

After school, Dez and Trish came to see Ally. They sat with her and me for half an hour before going to get some food for themselves and me. Of course, I wouldn't eat the food. I don't want food. I want Ally.

So much has changed since I came back to Miami. When I first came back I was convinced Ally was a bad person. I didn't believe in people changing. Now? Well now, I've realised how people can change. While me and Ally were doing that project, she wasn't a unkind selfish bully. She was a sweet, kind, caring girl. She was the kind of girl who would always hide away her true personality. Maybe that's why Ally bullied me. She didn't want people to know the sort of geeky, sweet Ally. So she hid her personality. I stared at Ally's motionless body. Had I really got the whole thing wrong all this time. I slumped back in the chair thinking about this. I looked over at Ally again. All those feelings I had for her that I had pushed aside. Came flowing back. I tried to push them away but somehow I knew that I couldn't. I didn't want to either...

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be much longer and there will be a twist at the end. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review**

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	11. Double Trouble

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I need to tell you about my new story.**

**Its called Double Trouble. Here's the summary. **

**Auslly has broke up but there are still feelings left in the air. Team Austin & Ally goes to visit a children's home that Austin & Ally are raising money for. Two seven year olds called Laura Marano and Ross Lynch come into their lives. Everything changes...**

**Its very different from this story but is better since my writing has improved a lot since I started this story.**

**I am in the middle of a new chapter for this story and will be up as soon as it is finished. **

**Hannah**

**xxxx**


	12. I can still hear you know!

**So here comes the big twist. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! Yet….**

Austin's POV

10 days, 2 hours and 5 minutes since Ally fell. The only time, I moved out her room was when I needed to go to the bathroom. I hadn't ate much since Ally had been in a coma and you could tell. My ribs stoke out sharply and my six pack was starting to go. Now normally, that would bother me but not now. Nothing matters apart from Ally anymore. I took a sip of my can of coke. Realising I kinda needed the toilet, I got up and walked out Ally's room. I passed Trish and Dez on the way out. At least now if Ally wakes up someone will be there.

I fast walked back hoping nothing bad had happened while I was gone. I pushed the door. Dez and Trish were sitting on chairs very close to each other. I gasped when I looked up and saw what was going on. Trish and Dez were kissing.

"TRISH, DEZ! WHATS GOING ON!" I screamed.

The quickly pulled apart and looked at me nervously.

"ALLY'S IN A COMA AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS KISSING EACH OTHER!" I raged.

"It wasn't like that!" Trish tried explain.

"Then what was it like?" I retorted.

"It just happened." Dez tried to explain.

"It doesn't just happen Dez." I stated.

"You know what Austin. Why do you even care? I kissed Trish. SO WHAT! Just leave us alone." Dez shouted before walking out Ally's room.

Ally's POV

Darkness. That's all it was. Until today. I could hear voices but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Well until a familiar voice began shouting.

"TRISH, DEZ! WHATS GOING ON!"

Austin. It was his voice. Where am I? What was going on? What were Dez and Trish doing. Austin soon answered my question. I wish I'd never asked now.

"ALLY'S IN A COMA AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS KISSING EACH OTHER!"

Dez. Trish. Kissing. WTF! Am I in heaven. Wait is this a nightmare. But, if I'm in a coma then I'm probably in hospital. Am I gonna die? Well this is intense.

If I'm in hospital why is Austin here? Why does he care?

Austin's POV

Dez and Trish both left the room and I was glad. I needed time to think to myself. I looked over to Ally when the most amazing thing happened. Ally's finger it twitched. Now that may seem like nothing to you but not to me. It's a sign. A sign that Ally's coming back to me.

**I KNOW, I KNOW. THEY KISSED! Crazy right? Anyways Ally's showing signs of getting better but how will she react to Austin's change of feelings? What do you think will happen in the next chapter. Please review. I really want to know what you guys think of the story **

**Hannah**

**xxx**


End file.
